fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Elena Levine
Category:Approved ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Elena Levine never really knew her parents. For she'd know and care, they might have been a bad match. Or they might have not wanted her. Or something worse. But she'd never know because she's been an orphan since she remembered. And she'd never feel the love of a family because she never will have one. She's her own family and that is okay. It could perhaps explain why she does the things she does after all. Elena had found company in the other orphans throughout her childhood. It was a beautiful thing; despite being devoid of love for her, she still found love to give for others. As she grew older, she also found a passion for art, which would set the table for her love for photography. When she manifested as a Flasher at the age of 9, it was around then when she got her hands on a camera, that she has since been unable to put down. Whether it was just nature or the occasional elf, she loved it. Starting out at Foxfire at 11, Elena was about as average as any other elf. Manifesting early really did not change much, but during her many ability sessions, Elena discovered a small detail about her ability. She was not as strong as other Flashers; only able to create soft light, Elena probably can't truly use her ability in defense. But that was fine; she did not consider herself a fighter in the slightest. In fact, she just wanted to do art and nothing else. Her appreciation for art and photography, however, would land appreciation from someone that she may just come to like though. When Elena was 14 years old, her skill with photography got noticed by a handful of companies, among them the Shimmering River Modeling Company. They offered her an internship which she came to accept just a few months before she turned 15. Give or take a few months later, and Elena decided that the Elite Levels were just not for her as she has no interest in Nobility, so she left Foxfire at the age of 16; which, in turn, allowed her to fully commit to her career as a photographer at Shimmering River. She became an official photographer not very soon after that and held this position for a few months until she turned 17. That is when she got a surprise message; she was moved up to Assistant Head Photographer. Quite truly surprised, Elena was rather wowed at the revelation, but she knew that this wouldn't really be permanent if age was of any concern. Three months later, and she now has to re-interview for the very position she earned, and she doesn't know what could happen... 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Elena has a rather meticulous nature; she likes to give detail as much attention as needed to ensure a great result. However, she is not one to demand much of other elves; she likes to think that if anyone is not comfortable with her, then perhaps she needs to back off and give space. She keeps an optimistic outlook on everything though, and does tend to find the beauty in a comfortable and natural setting. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Her model is Lana Condor. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? *She most definitely is easy to get along with. *Despite not being strong with her ability, she's flexible with using it. *Her passion drives her every single day. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ----